Blue Bloods Drabbles
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: This is a 100 drabbles series i am doing. it is mostly Danny/Linda but will have other family members in it. I hope you all like it and I don't this this will be much worth the M rating but just in case I will be having it be rated M lol
1. Chapter 1

**K I know I started start this but i have been missing my muse lately and if she does come out it is only for drabbles lol. This is a series I am doing on mine and my friend's board. It will be 100 drabbles so this will be updated everytime I find a word for it. This is only words I pick however. I hope you all like this. It centers around Danny/Linda but will have other family members in it. **

**Crash**

Drabble #1

Danny couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. The second he got the call that told him Linda had been in an accident and that she was being rushed to the hospital all he could think about was she had to make it. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if she wasn't. They have been together for more then 16 years and there was no way he could survive losing her in a car crash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare**

Drabble #2

This is Danny's worst nightmare as he looks at his wife fight for her life. He knows she is fighting as hard as she can but he just wants to be the one this happen to. He hates seeing her go though this. He talked to his father today and he told him to take his time to come back to work. Danny wanted to get out there and find the bastard that did this hit and run but he knew Linda would want him with her so here he was sitting by her bedside just watching as she continued to breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alive**

****Drabble 3

Danny could feel the relief fill his body when he heard the dr tell him that Linda had survived and that she should survive but that was if the next 48 went the way they believed it would. All Danny could hear was that she was still alive. His wife was still alive so that night he couldn't even sleep cause all he could do is watch and make sure she was breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the newest Drabble. I hope you like it and please make sure you leave me feedback.**

**Waiting**

Drabble 4

This has always been the hard part for Danny. Waiting always drove him crazy so he would normally be at work to keep his mind off of the waiting part of anything but this time he couldn't bring himself to leave Linda's room let alone the hospital. He was afraid that if he left she would leave him and not come back so now here he was waiting for her to wake up and show him that not only has he not lost her but that she was never going to leave him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Phone Call**

Drabble 5

Frank Reagan was sitting at home with his grandson's. They were staying with him since Danny had refused to leave Linda's side. Frank knows that this was a hard time for everyone but no one was taking it half as hard as Danny was. Frank could understand since he can understand going though the same thing with his wife. Now all the Reagan's could do was sit and wait by the phone for the call that was either going to be good or the one that would be bad. He just prayed it wasn't the bad one cause he didn't think Danny would ever be the same again if he lost Linda.


	6. Chapter 6

**K guys I wanted to let you all know how much it means to me that you are all enjoying this series. Now with that being said I also need you to know it might take me a bit longer to update cause I am going to try and put up 3 drabbles in one post so i have to get 3 done before I post. Now I hope you all understand and like that now this is a bit longer for you to read as well lol. Please remember i love reviews so please make sure you R&R. **

**Brandy**

**Coma**

Drabble 6

Danny was so scared the longer Linda was in a coma that she wouldn't come out of this alive. He knows it has only been 24 hours but the hours keeps him thinking of the worst possible thing and this was messing with his brain more and more the longer it goes on. He needs her to wake and wake up soon cause he doesn't think he can survive the next 24 hours.

**Awake**

Drabble 7

Danny couldn't believe his eyes when he was awaken by a hand in his hair. She was awake. His beautiful sweet and loving Linda was finally awake and she was smiling down at him. This has got to be one of the best days of his life and it was differently a day he would not forget or take for granted ever again.

**Alone**

Drabble 8

This is the first time she has been alone since she has woken up and Linda was enjoying the quietness. The last couple of days have been crazy and she was finally able to convince Danny to go back to work for a bit with the help of Frank. She could never thank Frank enough. She loves spending time with Danny but she needed some room to breath. Almost losing your life can do a lot of crazy things to you and she knew that before hand but she knows it a lot now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update this but RL has been crazy and so has my muse lol. Here is 3 new Drabbles and I hope you like them and please let me know what you think of them in reviews :) thanks**

**Belong**

Drabble 9

Erin often wondered where she fit in with this family that was full of cops. She was a good guy too cause she was a ADA but she is the only girl growing up and it wasn't always the easy with being the 3 child when you have 2 older brothers and then a little brother. But one thing she does know is that no matter how much she wondered where she belonged she would never give up her family for anything or anyone.

**Fingertips**

Drabble 10

One of the many things Linda like to wake up to is to Danny running his fingers up and down her arms. The fact that after all these years together he still had a hard time keeping his hands off of her just proved to her that no matter what she would always be loved and wanted by Danny and there is no better feeling in the world to her then that.

**Revenge**

Drabble 11

Danny wanted revenge on the person responsible for hitting his wife's car so bad he can almost taste it but then he would look over at Linda laying in her hospital bed and he knows that is not what she would want and he couldn't risk doing anything to lose her and the boys so he will sit back and try and let the police do what they know how to do and that is find the person who hit her car and then took off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next 3 drabbles I hope you like these and please make sure you review them cause it feeds my muse so much. **

**Erratic**

Drabble 12

Linda can't help but wake up in the middle of the night with an erratic heartbeat cause she can still feel the car crash as if it had just happened. She knows that she is safe and fine now but she has yet to be able to tell that to her heart yet and the scary thing is that it only happens when Danny isn't with her when she goes to sleep.

**Soothe**

Drabble 13

Danny has come home lately from work to find Linda in bed trying to get her erratic heart back to normal after a nightmare. The only way she has been able to sleep at night lately is if he is there to soothe her. He hopes that once this has all gone back to normal around the Reagan house that she will be able to get a good night sleep rather he is there or not.

**Morgue**

Drabble 14

Danny can't go by the morgue without thinking about how close he came to losing Linda. The day of her accident he had never been so scared in his life. He thought of what life would be like if she wasn't there and that thought scared him more. He couldn't imagine a life without her cause she is the love of his life and the one person that holds the family together and if they lost her well he would never be the same again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here is the next set of Drabbles lol I hope this will be enjoyed by you guys :)**_

Drabble 15

Everyone has a breaking point and Linda sure has one. She never thought she did cause she always thought she was strong. You would have to be strong to be the wife of a marine and then an NYPD Detective. She thought she was unbreakable but that all changed the day she got in that hit and run car accident now she knows she to is breakable.

**Choke**

Drabble 16

The first time Linda got in a car to drive she choked. All the scenes from that night that she got hurt came flying back to her and she couldn't move. She got out of the car so fast you would think she was on fire but then Danny who had been watching the whole thing from the window came running out and took her in his arms and told her it was alright maybe she can try again tomorrow and she would try again and again and again till she was able to be in the car and drive to do all the things she did before the accident.

**Scarred**

Drabbble 17

Linda just needs to look at the scarred she got from the accident and she starts to cry and Danny is right there to tell her she is still the most beautiful and sexy wife in the world and no matter where her scars are or how bad they are that will never changed. After he tells her that she feels much better and then she is able to fall asleep on those nights with only good dreams.


	10. Chapter 10

**_K all i am here with a new update. I am trying to get this finished in the next 3 months so I will be trying to post at least 3-5 of these a day so tonight I start you off with 5 lol I will try and get the next set up 2morrow. I make no promises that they will be 5 at once but that should be fine if it is 3 right lol I know you all just love updates so wish me luck lol R&R please :)_  
**

**Odds and Ends**

Drabble 18

Danny knew there was many odds and ends left of his case about a women killed by a hit and run driver but he just couldn't continue on the case right now. It was nearing midnight and all he wanted to do was get home to Linda cause this case was hitting a little too close to home for him. He sees Jackie still leaning over her desk working and he knows this is wrong to do but he needed to leave for the night.

"Hey Jack I need to leave. I just can't keep up with this right now. I will be back in the morning."

Jackie looks up from her work shock cause Danny never likes to leave a case opened but the look on his face told her not to say anything so she just nods her head and watches as he walks out of the station.

**Echo**

Drabble 19

They say in the silence of an empty house you can hear its echo's well that is very true in this house. Linda was home by herself this night cause Jack and Sean where at friends houses sleeping over. She wished Danny would come home but she knew he was busy with a case and most likely wouldn't be home any time soon if not that night. She looked at the clock and saw it was midnight so she decided to try and get some sleep.

**Fight**

Drabble 20

Jamie remembers the first time he got into a fight with his mom. He was so mad cause while Danny and Joe got to go and do all the cool things like football and other sports Jamie wasn't allowed cause she wanted him to be safe and that is why he thought of being a lawyer but that was quickly changed in law school when he realized that being a cop was what he wanted to be. He just hoped his mom was happy with him up in haven.

**New**

Drabble 21

Being new at anything was hard but it was really hard when you are the last Reagan boy in family to become a cop and you had to live up to the Reagan name or in Jamie's case try and not be assumed he would be as off the handle as Danny was. Sometimes it worked and sometimes he really just wanted to take the person down a notch or two when they started to think he was his brother not that he would mind being like Danny or Joe for that matter.

**Winters**

Drabble 22

Winters in NY was hard. It just about always snowed and was cold as hell so when you are a cop and have to be out in it day in and day out you really learn to dislike the snow but being a cop in NYC was the best job in the world and non of the Reagan's would give it up for anything in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**K guys sorry I missed yesterday but I wasn't home all day lol Anyway I might update again today but I make no promises lol I hope you enjoy these 3 and if I don't update again today then I will 2morrow sometime as I am trying to update this everyday lol**

**Ring**

Drabble 23

The day that Linda put his ring on Danny fingers and promised to love him forever was one of the happiest days of his life. He knew he had found his one true love and he was never do anything to hurt her or the family they made. That was 16 years ago and never once did he ever not keep that promised and he knew he would continue to keep that promise for the rest of his life.

**Perfection**

Drabble 24

Danny knew perfection when he saw it and he saw it ever time he saw his boys and he saw it every time he saw Linda. He knew she didn't think she was perfect but he did and it didn't matter that she had scars on her body or not. She was perfect in his eyes and she always would be.

**Reality**

Drabble 25

Danny knows the reality of the car crash could have been a whole lot worse then it was with Linda but that reality is something that hunts him in any dreams he has. He dreams that she dies on him and he wakes up in a cold sweat and has to go in to work cause he is hunted by it for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**_I have to say that all the reviews I have gotten on this series have mean so much to me and I hope I can keep up with making this series so good. I hope you like this set and I will try and get more up for you guys again soonish lol I am not making everyday so I am going to stop saying everyday lol_  
**

**Dim**

Drabble 26

It was still dim out when Danny finally pulled up to his home. He had been driving for a while trying to shake the images he had floating around in his head. He knew he didn't have to that Linda would want to know what he is feeling but he didn't want to make Linda feel bad cause he is still having pictures of her in the hospital floating around in his head.

**Soft**

Drabble 27

Danny always thought Linda's hair felt so soft on his finger's and he had often asked her what she did to it but she would just smack him and say what do you think I do but he knew she loved that he could never leave her hair along even if she would smack him and tell him to leave her hair alone.

**Born**

Drabble 28

The day Jack was born Danny can remember was a scary day for him cause it was then that it really sink in that he was going to be responsible for yet another life. Linda had never looked more beautiful to him and she would tell him how could he think she looked so beautiful after she had just been giving birth but he would shake his head and just say cause not only did she give him his first son and he looked like both of them but that because he heart suddenly had grown big enough to fit both Jack and her in it and he just never thought that was possible.


End file.
